1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a blast nozzle for blowing off liquids from surfaces, for example from a sheet metal surface, which nozzle has a tubular body, on the outer surface of which generally tangential, converging plate-like lips are provided to form a blow-off slit which extends in an axially-parallel manner to the body, and also a plate-form cleaning element which is located in the body and may be moved relative to the blow-off slit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a blast nozzle of this type which is already known (DE-OS No. 2,430,832), the plate-form cleaning element is positioned on a slide which is mounted movably on the inside of one lip and is actuated by pneumatic cylinders positioned inside the blast nozzle. Consequently, a remote control is possible, so that now and then the cleaning element may be pushed through the blow-off slit, without having to interrupt the operation of the blast nozzle for this purpose. However, the use of pneumatic cylinders in the blast nozzle is relatively expensive. The blast nozzle has to be opened for maintenance work on the hydraulic cylinders used as the drive.
An object of the present invention is to improve the previously known blast nozzle having a movable plate-form cleaning element, such that the drive for the cleaning element takes place from outside and only simple mechanical parts which do not disturb the blowing operation are located inside the blast nozzle.